


Long Nights in Crimson

by burningcrow



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Serial Killer, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: Andy’s back home from a difficult job, and Remington knows the perfect way to get his boyfriend to relax.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Long Nights in Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Little over 1k words of pure fluffy smut. Also, serial killer AU. I’ve had the idea for this AU for a little while, and decided to start writing it in between Crimson Alcohol fics. Andy murders people. This is just accepted.

It was late - maybe about midnight - when Remington heard the door open. He tensed up briefly, uncertain, until he heard the soft, rhythmic tap that let him know who was there. Andy was back. Good. His lover had been out all day - apparently a particularly difficult job had come up for Sebastian, and his brother had asked for the older man’s help.

“Evening, princess,” Andy’s voice was soft, breaking Remington’s train of thought. “Sorry I’m so late back. Some people just don’t know when to let it go.” Andy padded towards his boyfriend, and Remington finally looked up, staring at the dark-haired man. God, he was beautiful, but there was a certain issue that needed to be taken care of before he could spend time with him.

“Andy, love, please go shower. Emerson only washed the sheets two days ago, we’ll never hear the end of it if you get blood on them _again_.” Remington’s voice was scratchy, an amused tone seeping through. His boyfriend was a genius, in some taboo way, but never seemed to think to take care of himself. On a whim, Remington leaned up to press a kiss to the older man’s cheek before he spoke again. “Who knows, maybe I’ll join you.” Andy laughed and used his less-bloody hand to stroke his boyfriend’s hair.

“You should. I’ve missed you.” With that, the older man turned around, grabbing an old band tshirt and some shorts before walking off in the direction of the bathroom. Remington reached his hand up to card through his hair, and recognised the sticky feeling of half-dried blood in it. Looks like he didn’t have a choice about the shower. Groaning, he stood up to go follow his boyfriend.

By the time the younger man reached the bathroom, his lover had already stripped out of his (relatively clean, all things considered) clothes and was fumbling with the temperature settings on the shower. Remington pulled off his shirt and boxers before walking up behind Andy and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, giggling when Andy jumped a bit. “Hello again, sweet thing,” Andy mumbled, turning around to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Andy always loved this part - Remington was always particularly clingy after one of Andy’s jobs, and it seemed tonight was no exception. “Whilst I would love to stand here and make out, my love, I do need to clean this all off myself.” Andy stepped into the shower, pulling the other man in with him as he turned the water on.

Remington could only stare in awe. The water ran down Andy’s toned body, bringing the stains of crimson with it. They always joked about him having a thing for blood, but he reasoned that if anybody else saw this scene he got to watch so often, they’d have a thing for blood too. Entranced, he leaned up to kiss his lover, soft hands finding their way to the messy hair on the back of his neck. Andy reciprocated almost instantly, pulling his boyfriend in close and smiling slightly into the kiss. They stood like that for what felt like forever before Remington noticed Andy pressing his lower body into his, and smirked slightly as he ground against him. “Darling....” Andy’s voice was soft as he pulled away from Remington’s lips, staring into his lover’s eyes. Remington just chuckled softly, sliding his hands down over Andy’s chest before reaching down to brush over his crotch. “What do you want, my love?” Andy groaned, kissing and softly biting at a particularly sensitive spot on Remington’s neck.

Remington let out a choked moan at his boyfriend’s actions before he whimpered out “Can i suck you off?” and snuggled in closer to the older man.

“Fuck, of course baby.” Remington didn’t hesitate for a second, immediately sinking to his knees and glancing up at his lover, his pupils blown out with lust. With a slight smirk, he took Andy’s cock into his mouth, taking it all with practiced ease. Andy reached down to grab a fistful of his boyfriend’s blue hair, tugging it slightly in the way he knew Remington loved. The younger man moaned out around Andy’s length, gagging slightly when the other pulled his hair to make him take it even deeper. Andy moved away slightly to let his boyfriend recover, grinning when Remington almost instantly moved forward with him, soft licks along the shaft making Andy moan and buck into his mouth. “So pretty for me.... go on, take it darling, just like I know you can.” Remington smiled up at the older man as much as he could, head ducking back down when droplets of bloody water fell into his eyes from his lover’s hair. The younger man was bucking his hips into the air desperately as he sucked his boyfriend’s cock, soft whimpers sending vibrations down the shaft that had Andy groaning. “Aw, so easily pleased, angel. I don’t even have to touch you and you’re already a whimpering mess.”

Remington shuddered, moving back slightly to flick his tongue over the head before sinking back down, inviting Andy to thrust into the wet heat of his mouth. Chuckling darkly, Andy pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in, stroking the younger man’s hair as he gagged and tears began to well up in his dark brown eyes. “Fuck, you’re taking it so well, m’ gonna cum,” Andy managed to whisper in between panting moans. Remington pulled off and smirked, trailing his fingers along the shaft and licking the head until Andy came with a low groan, his release splattering all over Remington’s face. Andy pulled his boyfriend up to his feet, scooping some of the cum onto his fingers and smiling as the younger man licked it off almost immediately. “Good boy... relax, sweetheart, let me finish you off.” Remington blushed, snuggling his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and pressing soft kisses to the skin there. He froze and then whined needily as he felt Andy’s calloused hand wrap softly around his length, instinctively rutting forward into it. It only took a few short strokes to bring the younger man to completion, whimpering as he came onto his stomach and Andy’s hand. Satisfied, the two lovers pulled each other close in a brief embrace before Remington turned around to allow the older man to wash the faint remaining stains of blood out of his hair before Remington returned the favour. At last, they stepped out of the shower, waiting for the specks of red to disappear down the drain before Andy turned the water off.

“M’ tired, baby.... come to bed and cuddle me,” Remington mumbled, voice soft and sleepy as he clung to his boyfriend’s side. Smiling, Andy reached down to play with his hair as they walked back to the comfort of their bedroom.

“Of course, princess. I’m not working at the shop tomorrow, and I don’t have any jobs out either, so I can spend the day with you. I’ve missed having you wake up in my arms.”


End file.
